


not like this wasnt the first time

by madmaddyenby



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, im not too sure what else to tag this with, it has the average stuff of a exileinnit fanfic yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaddyenby/pseuds/madmaddyenby
Summary: lmao what if dream cashed in that favor at the scene when he saw techno and tommy at the nether hub portal?follows most of the events from the 12/27 livesstreams!!  and also all of this is based off the characters that the content creators play on the dream smp!! not the content creators themselves.  (content warnings are in the notes)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	not like this wasnt the first time

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first time posting onto ao3 so,,  
> but uhh!!  
> content warning, this fic has the normal things for a exileinnit fanfic- manipulation , suicidal thoughts, panic, abuse n shit, not very fun stuff. please be wary while reading !!

“ Hi Dream.. “Tommy said, breaking the momentarily silence after techno and Tommy stopped panicking between themselves where they threw potions haphazardly onto themselves. _~~God could I sound more scared?~~ _He cursed himself, continuing to look forward at the masked adult. 

“Hello.” Dream had his usual casual sounding voice, but it sent shivers down Tommy’s spine too hear. It brought the blonde back to the days in Logstedshire when Dream would first greet him. Dream always gave a simple hello accompanied with a how are you doing today. Tommy let out a shaky breath. “ How's it gone? “ 

Techno, who was pointing his crossbow directly at the man, blurted out a “ How’s it going?” at the same time as Dream, causing an awkward “Going pretty well, pretty well” From technoblade again. Tommy didn’t answer Dream. He was basically clinging onto his shield, it was as if he thought if he let go of it for a second that Dream would pounce and take his last life. 

Dream looked down at Tommy, who was standing right next to Technoblade. The boy compared to the piglin looked small and frail. Which was not entirely wrong, the kid was still physically recovering from his stay at Logsted. “ If I remember correctly….” Tommy felt a pit in his stomach as the man looked directly at him through his mask.”If i remember correctly. You’re not supposed to be here Tommy.”

  
  


In an attempt to stop Tommy from worrying, Techno used humor, “ Tommy, don’t be scared. He doesn't have no house. He don't got no home, Tommy. Don’t be scared. “ He earned a, albeit still worried, smile from tommy.   
  


“What is he a homeless man?” Tommy asked, trying to keep up the humorous mood. 

“ Yeah, he is” Technoblade continued. 

“I’m not.” Dream was getting a bit frustrated with the two, just wanting to get into what he was going to say. 

“Oh, I hate homeless people.” Tommy said, instantly making the face that he makes whenever he does something a little awkward. There was a bit of awkward silence. “ Lets just-” 

“ That’s a lot to process, Tommy. “ The pig man said, with a humorous tone. He looked back at Dream from Tommy. Dream tried to get a word in to make them listen to him. “ Moving on, moving on-'' Tommy chuckled a bit, he didn't really find anything funny though. Laughing was better than crying at least. Which he really wanted to, but the feeling of vulnerability was terrible one. 

Things were quiet for a moment. Tommy never liked when no one was talking, and he liked it even less when the only person who’d visit him was Dream. A lot of times when Dream was really mad, he’d stay silent and wait to talk only after did something to punish Tommy. “Why’r you..” Tommy stammered out, breaking the silence. 

“Tommy I have… I got one of your disks back.” The man in the green hoodie announced. Tommy stared in disbelief for a moment. 

“what- What?” The blonde repeated himself, wishing he first word hadn't been so weak sounding. Techno made a noise, showing he was surprised.

“ I got it from Skeppy. “ Everything that Dream was saying sounded so calm. He sounded so calm.

“ No you dont.” Tommy wasted no time in responding. Dream was probably just bullshitting him. 

“Yeah, I _do”_ Dream responded. 

Tommy waited a moment and walked forward a bit, closer to where Techno was standing. “ You gonna uhh show it?” The pig asked, still pointing his crossbow directly at Dream. 

“No, I don't have it on me, “ He quickly added something, “ But I do have it!” He was using a joking tone for that last part. It reminded Tommy of that day when no one showed up to the party. When Dream and Tommy had their own party together. Flying into the air, wind in his face, forgetting about anything sad for a moment, Dream’s excitement as Tommy landed a hit while flying in the air with his trident. Them laughing together. 

Technoblade chuckled, “ Ah th- He aint got no home. Tommy. He aint got no home!” He made fun of the god. 

“He ain’t got no- he aint got no disk” Tommy added, he giggled a little bit. 

“ Are you really gonna be scared of a man with no home?” Tommy talked over Technoblade.

“ Wait, do you really….” Tommy started, waiting till the pig was finished talking, ” wait, seriously, no fuckin’ bullshitting, do you actually have my disc?” Tommy set down the joking tone in his voice.

“I do, I have one of them.” Dream gave the occasional glance around, to technoblade, or to some other place, but most of his focus was on Tommy. 

Tommy turned to Techno, talking a bit quieter. “ And Techno, Tubbo has the other.”

“Are there like two discs?” Technoblade asked, he didn’t really know much about the discs other than they were one of Dream's way of having control. That’s why Tommy wanted them back so much. 

“ There are two discs, Mellohi and Cat. Those are the only ones that I want. Once i got them..basically every conflict on this entire server comes to an end. “ He turns around, looking at the community house down the short flight of stairs. “ Because- because thats kinda where it all started, as you said im the-- im Mr. Problem” He looked back towards Dream. “ God, im so self aware.”

“That’s true, thats true,” Techno nodded. “ I mean you’re not that self aware.”

Tommy looked towards Techno, “ I’m very self aware.” 

“ But all the rest of that is true. That though is debatable.” Techno turned away from Tommy, and looked back at Dream. So did tommy.

Tommy felt an urge of confidence, and he felt even better with Techno being there. Maybe it was just the golden apples that he chugged down.“ You-- you screwed me over, Dream.” He looked directly at the mans mask. “ Y’know Technob-”

“ I…. did nothing.” Dream sounded calm again, cutting Tommy off. He almost sounded like the comment came out of nowhere.

Tommy felt angry. Even if he wasn't so sure if Dream had yet, he just blurted it out. “ You manipulated me. “ He felt tears start to prick at his eyes. 

Dream stared, not saying anything for a moment. “ Tommy, I was the only person who visited you. I was the only person that was your friend.” “But- but you were terrible.” Tommy held back his tears, his voice broke a bit. 

“ But look what you did. You betrayed me, you came here, you’re not supposed to be here, you left, and now you're here! And you’re causing problems! As far as I’ve heard, you had a hostage!” Dream shouted. Tommy swallowed down the feeling of guilt rising up his throat. ~~_why am i such a bad fuckin friend. Dream just wanted the best for me. hes probably been so fucking worried about me, when i dont deserve to be worried about. whyd i just leave him. Why whywhywhyhwhywhyhwhywhwyhwhy--_ ~~

“ Yeah we did-- “ “ Thats true, thats true” Techno interjected for a moment, then let Tommy finish. “ Yeah, you know what? To get back my disks. So we could have an end to all of this. This all-- you were the only one that visited me because-- “ “yknow what, Tommy, listen, listen.” Dream’s interject was ignored. “ Because I'm the only one that goes against you. And you know what Dream?” Tommy paused. “ I think you’re scared of me.” Technoblade made an encouraging sound, as if Tommy had said something really cool. 

“ I think that's what it was about. Containing me.” He wasn't even sure if he believed all this himself, his mind still grew foggy whenever he thought about Dream. He was surprised the fog hadn’t kicked in by now. Not that he was complaining. Dream interjected.   
  


“ Alright, Tommy. Listen. “ Dream took a few steps forward towards Tommy, who felt like his shoes were glued to the blackstone pathing. Techno was still pointing the crossbow at Dream. “ You’re gonna come with me. “ “ what-?” “ or i'm gonna burn your disc.” Panic filled Tommy. He couldn’t go back- he just couldn't. The teen let out a shaky breath. ”What-?” 

“ Well that's gonna be a bit of a problem, Dream. Because this guy’s with me.” Techno blade moved in front of Tommy, standing in between Dream and the boy. Techno was pointing his crossbow at Dream head on. It took Tommy all he had to not be visibly excited, _fuck yeah !!!!! techno saves the day!!!_ He allowed himself a smile, as a treat. 

“Hmm..” Dream thought for a moment, “ Are you sure, Techno?” Dream shifted his weight to one side, sword in hand. 

“ I am sure. This is a business partner, and we’re working for our own mutual benefit right now. So i cant really have you takin’ him away before I get- before i complete my objectives. Before I get my revenge." Tommy watched as Techno talked from behind him, not fully able to see Dream. " Unless, of course, you want to cash in on that favour. “ Tommy felt his smile, and his stomach instantly drop.

“ What favour?” Tommy moved from behind Techno a bit. 

Dream gave an interested “Hm.” 

“What favour?? Wait- wh- what- what?” Tommy looked back and forth at Techno and Dream. Panic was building inside of him. What the fuck was this favor? He knew that Dream had helped out Techno when the old pig was getting executed, but was techno just about to fuckin hand him over to dream? 

“ Don’t ask questions, Tommy. The adults are speaking.” Techno glanced over at Tommy, then back to Dream. Tommy felt sick to his stomach. Tommy was treated like an adult any other time, when he got fucking slaughtered in the Final Control Room, when Dream shot him in that duel, when he got exiled the first time, when he got fucking exiled the second time. He was treated like an adult when it fit what the adults wanted, he was treated like a kid when they treated him like a lesser. It wasn't fucking fair, they were clearly talking about him. Does he just get no fucking say-so?

“ Hey-” Tommy let out a nervous chuckle, trying to sound jokingly offended at the comment Techno made. 

“ Alright, “ Dream started. 

“What favour?” Tommy asked again. He knew he shouldn't push, but this was about him wasn't it? He deserved to at least know. No one answered him. 

“ I did have something else in mind later for that favour but-- considering.. I think I’ll cash in that favour now.” Dream continued, “ Hand over Tommy.” The masked man looked back and forth at Tommy and Techno.

Tommy took a step back instinctively. He waited for Techno to say something like ‘lol u thought green man!!! Die!!’ but it never came. Just the panicked breathing of the scrawny kid. “ Wh- wait whats- “ The poor thing kept stammering over his words. “ Tech-techno?”

“ He’s all yours. “ Techno wasn't really one to go back on his word. Well- in a way at least. He did betray Pogtopia, but he was always sworn to his morals. He told Tommy that he’d hide him from Dream, but here they were. The old battle worn pig did owe the god anyway. 

“ What the fuck? What the actual fuck? You’re just-- You’re just fucking handin’ me over?” Tommy tried to ignore the horrible mixture of emotions in him. Masking himself with anger. Ignoring the tears starting to fall down his face. How his whole body was shaking. How much this reminded him of when Tubbo had him exiled. Standing on that tall obsidian wall, just to have all his hope shattered by one sentence. “ Because you- what? Owe him something?” Tommy’s mind was starting to get blurry. 

Techno did not respond, simply staying quiet and looking down. Dream, on the other hand was making his way over to Tommy. “Get the fuck away from me, you bitch.” Tommy yelled, taking another step back. He couldn’t go back with Dream. He couldn't go back to Logstedshire with Dream. Just thinking about himself staring in to the crater, not sure where to start building up again, while Dream watched and observed him made him shrink into himself. 

“Tommy, is that any way to talk to your only friend?” Dream placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy instantly pulled away, but Dream's grip on the kids shoulder was firm. “ You’re coming with me now.” 

Tommy felt like how he did when he was chasing Dream around, begging him to stop blowing up all the things that he'd made up until then. Helpless. Unable to do anything to stop it. He couldn't stop shaking, he let out a choked sob. A sudden burst of anger raced through him. “ You fucking know what? “ Tommy brought his hands to the helmet that Techno had given him that morning for Christmas. He pulled it off, looking at the green helmet with the purple glow momentarily. He threw it infront of where Technoblade was standing. He remembered Techno awkwardly handing him the present, and Tommy beaming with excitement at the sight of it. On the inside of the helmet it said “ Tommy Helmet”, which Tommy thought was hilarious at the time. Tommy thought back to how he said he wanted to hug Techno for the helmet. “ Take your stupid fucking helmet back.”

Tommy pulled himself out of Dream’s grip. “ And y’know, while we are at it, “ Tommy began to take off all his armor. “ Have this fucking shit back. Not like it wouldn't have gotten blown up the moment me and Dream walked away anyway. “ He tossed the netherite armor and tools in front of the pig, along with some other things the boar had let him have. He kept a few things though, mainly his gapples. The absorption in them had always made Tommy feel nice and safe. Tommy felt more tears still coming. He ignored how he was basically sobbing, it probably looked like he was throwing a temper tantrum. He ignored the feeling of Dream watching him as he did this. 

He felt Dream’s gloved hand grab his arm, he tried to pull away but Dream was getting impatient at this point. They were in a fairly walked through space, and anyone could just walk over and see this all happening. “ Fuck you, Technoblade. Go to hell. “ Not like this wasnt the first someone did this. Fuck him over. Almost everyone has. Eret, Wilbur, Tubbo, Dream, and now Techno. His voice broke “I- i don't wanna go back-- please-” He looked at Techno, his eyes begging the pig to do something. The blade never did though.

“ No, Tommy, you do.” Dream started to drag him into the Nether portal. Tommy tried to twist and turn from dreams grasp, but failed. " Why would you want to stay here, its not like anyone here cares for you." Tommy didnt respond. _~~maybe i do wanna go back. would it be so bad? dream was his friend afterall.~~ _ He felt the shift from the cool air in the Dream SMP to the hot dry air of the nether. Once again Tommy had lost everything he had. 

What was Dream gonna do with him? Was he gonna kill him? Was he gonna send him back to Logstedshire? Were they gonna move somewhere else? Any of these things were absolutely terrifying ideas. Dream walked him on the path that Tommy had made to Logsted, the one with poorly made green arrows. “ No one cares about you, Tommy,” Dream was right, at least that's how Tommy felt. “ No one but me.” 

Tommy had to force himself to not believe the words that Dream were saying. Dream doesnt care. He doesn't. If he did he wouldn't have blown up all of tommys shit. but maybe that was for the best for tommy? maybe dream was right. maybe dream just wanted the best for tommy. and tommy just ran away and left him. He kept quiet.

His eyes, still blurry with tears, looked down at the lava as they walked. How he wish he could just jump off into the scorching magma. Maybe then he wouldn't have to deal with any of this. “ Don’t even think about it.” Dream noticed the young blondes stare. “ It’s still not your time to die, Tommy.” 

Just like the first time, when Dream, Sapnap, and Ghostbur had gone to look at the christmas tree. When Tommy first thought about jumping into the lava. Dream had stopped him. 

They finally reached the end of the makeshift cobble bridge, seeing the Nether portal that led to Logsted. Tommy thought that he had gotten rid of his fear of the place, but just seeing the transparent place though the purple swirls had made him stop dead in his tracks. Dream kept walking, Tommy's feet were almost just dragging behind him. “ I dont- i dont wanna go in--” he stammered. 

“ Just go in. “ And so Tommy and Dream did. Standing in the portal for a moment, and then spawning in the plain biome. Even after a few weeks, tommy could still smell the smell that TNT makes when it gets ignited. Tommy just stared at the remains of Logstedshire. Reliving the events when he still lived here. How he’d walk around miserably everyday, waiting for Dream to show up. He'd looked forward to Dream visiting, whenever Dream visited Tommy always burst with excitement. Eagerly giving the masked man his hard earn armor and tools. Following the older man around like a lost puppy. Thinking back to it made him feel horrible. He’d have to do that again, wouldn’t he? _~~maybe that wouldn't be so bad.~~_

“Well, go on, start rebuilding.” Dream ushered the boy forward, who only glanced at him back. The kid walked forward a bit, walking on the dirt path he had made. They didn't spawn in the nether portal that Dream had broken those couple of weeks ago, but on another one. He looked around, eyeing the tattered remains of his tent. He remembered how he basically fell into the explosion hole when Dream exploded it. It caused a few burns on him. He looked to the left of him and saw the makeshift tower he had made that night. _ ~~i should've just jumped while i had the fucking chance. i wouldn't be in this fucking situation if i just didn't jump into the water.~~_ His spiral of his thoughts were interrupted by Dream. ” Actually- drop your whole inventory.” 

“ what? I already gave everything back to Techno.” He was using that weak voice again, but really, what did it matter anymore. He was lying, he had some stuff in his inventory still, most of it wasn’t really important. The only really important things he had in his inventory were some ender pearls, the gapples, a water bucket, and his rabbit foot he’d planned to sell. 

“ Tommy. “ Dream looked down at him, and although the kid couldn't see his face, he could feel Dreams glare. The mask made it worse alot of the time, Tommy was never completely sure what Dream was thinking. He could see Dream’s mouth, yeah, but that didn't show much. “ Don't lie to me. Just do it.” Dream was using his casual calm voice again- it always made Tommy feel like he was overreacting, or acting silly. Maybe he was? 

Tommy looked down and slowly started to take stuff out of his inventory. Dream dug a hole a few blocks down where the items had landed. “Can i please keep a couple golden apples?” Tommy asked, hovering over his group of gapples. He knew how much of a stupid question that was, but he still asked. 

Dream responded with a chuckle, “ No, Tommy. Course not. ” He begrudgingly threw the golden fruit into the hole. TNT was placed on top of the dirt hole, and with a shot of an arrow sent by Dream the contents in the pit were destroyed. The boy didn't bother to look in the hole for any possible remaining things. 

“ Now go ahead and start rebuilding.” So he did. Not that he really wanted to. He really just wanted to lay down and never get back up. He felt like he had to. Dream would get mad if he didn't. He went and collected dirt to cover the large craters with. " And- also, Tommy? The same rules from before apply. You cant visit the nether, or have any visitors other than me. Not that anyone would visit you, though. " Each word felt like how it did when he heard it for the first time, like he was getting stabbed in the gut, but he only nodded in response. He didn't want to think to much into it, he'd only just stop the sobbing. He didn't want to start sobbing again. 

His thoughts started to spiral anyway. _~~dream wasn't really even that wrong. no one would visit him. and if they did, it would've been out of pity. he had no one. he had dream, though. no, but dream didn't actually care. did he?~~ _Tommy finished digging the dirt, and went to fix the craters. Dream followed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hrm... that is all!! there r bound to be spelling mistakes lmao sorry.  
> also !! if anyone came up with this concept and posted it b4 me, im not like. stealing their idea ive been thinking about this since the 27th's stream ended LMAO
> 
> to be completely honest i wish i ended it better, but im really tired currently and just wanna get this over and done with soo


End file.
